Drabble Series: Wonderful Tonight
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmMeg or HarmSinger, you decide] SUMMARY: yet another for the Drabble Series. Second chapter revised and reposted.... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Wonderful Tonight

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

TIMELINE: AU, season 5 or 6, or even later, you decide

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: inspired by Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight". I'm not sure, but, since I'm not using any of the lyrics of the song in this fic, I don't think it needs a disclaimer. But, still, the lyrics nor the melody of the song "Wonderful Tonight" are not mine, but belong to it's rightful owners.

SUMMARY: yet another for the Drabble Series.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm sat in an airmchair in their bedroom, watching his wife as she flitted around the room, trying to decide on what to wear.

She was biting her lower lop contemplatively, something which he'd always found utterly adorable and was sorely tempted to capture those full lips in his own, showing her just what an effect she always had on him. But he knew that the kiss would lead to something so much more and they'd end up being late.

Again.

And this time she just might be angry enough at him for making them late, again, that she would really make him sleep on the couch.

While he'd still been a bachelor he'd fallen asleep on that couch once. He didn't want to repeat the experience. His back still throbbed with remembered agony from the next morning at just the memory.

So he stealthily put his hands under his legs to prevent himself from reaching out, grabbing her and dragging her into his lap, to have his way with her.

She had, in the meantime, finally decided on a dress and had put it on.

A perfunctory twirl, before the fullsized mirror to check her appearance, was next, followed by the obligatory question if her butt looked big in the dress.

This time it was Harm the one biting his lips, but he did it in an effort to stop himself from laughing out loud. Was this woman completely oblivious to the effect she had on men, especially on him?

In his opinion, and in the opinion of every man that saw her (unless they were dead or gay, which was the same when it was about women), her body was perfect and her butt was definitely not big. Tight and muscular, definitely, but big, never.

He just solemnly shook his head and she narrowed her eyes at him, which told Harm that he wasn't fooling her in the least. The woman just knew him too damn well.

Harm then took the moment to appreciate the vision that was his beloved.

The electric-blue dress emphasized her large, ice-blue orbs and the hair that spent the day twisted into a braid, was now loose, ready to be submitted to her wishes.

Harm's guilty little secret was that he loved her hair in a braid or short, it showed off her beautiful face. But he'd never tell her that, he didn't want to put any kind of pressure on her as to how to wear her hair. He wanted her to wear it as she wanted. He wanted and loved her as she was and didn't want to change her. He'd fallen in love with who she was and not who she could become, which is why he wanted her to never change. He loved her because of her faults and not despite them.

The stunning dress was not skin tight, but it did hug her figure lovingly, hinting at rather than showing. It was pretty modest, with no cleavage showing (not that it needed, it was quite obvious that she was not lacking in that department) and with a Russian-style-like collar. Her arms were completely bare and the dress reached just below her knees.

During Harm's musings and silent appreciation she had progressed to putting on make-up at the small make-up armoire Harm had bought just for her. As with any woman it wasn't finished within a minute, they were attending an official party after all, and she wanted to look good.

Harm just silently sat there, utterly fascinated by this important part of the female grooming ritual.

When they'd started dating he'd been exasperated over the amount of time it took her to get ready for their dates or parties, but by the time they'd married he'd learned to just relax and enjoy the show. To enjoy these quiet few minutes of domestic bliss, of just the two of them, before the storm of the outer world. Besides, the end result was well worth the wait.

The rhythmic movements of her hand, as she brushed her long, blonde hair, had almost put him in a trance and he blinked in order to stay awake.

Another 15 minutes and she was finally ready.

She looked at him inquiringly. "How do I look?"

Harm smiled lovingly. "You look beautiful. Just like you always do." The last part wasn't said with a condescending or exasperated tone, but with a matter-of-fact tone, just stating a truth and fact.

She nodded satisfied and went to slip into her shoes.

He quickly glanced at his watch and bit his tongue to prevent making a smart-ass remark about _her_ making them late this time.

He glanced up from the watch and met narrowed, annoyed eyes, but the small, barely-noticable tilt of the corner of her lips gave her away.

Harm grinned innocently, putting all of his charm into it and was rewarded with her knees giving out. He gave a smug smirk. He still had it! Not bad for a guy pushing forty, to whom life and forces of nature had never been kind. Before they'd met and fallen in love.

Those ejections had left marks on his spine.

He also had very visible marks, scars, from his first ejection, the one which had cost his RIO his life and had almost cost Harm his own. Months in traction and over a year of learning to walk again leaves scars on a person, figuratively and literally.

He was not perfect, body or personality, he definitely knew it, which is why he was still in awe over the fact that this amazing woman loved him so much, enough to even tie herself to him forever.

She swatted him lightly, though grinning all the while at his antics and he bent his elbow invitingly. "Shall we, Mrs. Rabb?"

She put her hand in the crook of his arm and rejoined. "We shall, Mr. Rabb."

-----------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Dizzy-Dreamer for catching that little error. It has been repaired and now there should be no hint of the wife's identity. That's what I get for writing multiple fics with different pairings at the same time...

------------------------------------

Thanks also to Cassandra30 for her pointing out what I did wrong and suggesting solutions. In the original version of this part I actually had the second part of her review addressed, but deleted it later on. Now I'm posting it the way it was and I think it's even more in-character for the two women I originally had in mind for Harm's wife than before. Both Loren and Meg are quite spunky and very opinionated and I think this is the way they would feel about such a stupid protocol. I'm posting the revised version herewith.

------------------------------------

This is why I'm always urging you to review. I'm not perfect and make mistakes. You, readers, are the ultimate betas.

------------------------------------

**jen:** sorry, but two reasons why it can't be Mac:

1. unless Mac has dyed her hair blond (which I can't imagine) she can't be a candidate. I was specific to mention that Harm's wife has blond hair... And the woman in the song, Clapton's ex-wife after whom the song was written, was also a blonde, so...

2. Mac is already in this fic and not as Harm's wife.

------------------------------------

**michelle UK:** no Kate, same reason as for jen's request of it being Mac, Kate was a brunette, this fic is about a blonde. You know, I didn't even think of Coulter cause I never saw anything between her and Harm, but since this is a Drabble fic, she can of course be your choice for Harm's wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the hotel, in which the party was taking place, and Harm gave a tip to the valet who was about to park their car.

Then he went over to his wife and she put her hand through the crook of his elbow as they walked through the door.

Soon they found the ballroom and gave away their coats.

Then they stepped through the door into the large dance hall, filled with people, military, politicians, industrials,...

It took a few minutes before they located the rest of the JAG gang, but eventually they found them and made their way in their direction.

They turned heads as people turned to observe the stunning couple crossing the floor.

Men's eyes were drawn to the blonde beauty in the blue dress, while women were hungrily staring at the hunk.

Harm was well aware of the stares his wife attracted, used to them by now, and well secure in her love for him and the rock solidness of their marriage. When they'd started dating it had bothered him a little, but he didn't make it an issue, since it wasn't her fault, and with time he got used to it.

Yet, he still tensed up a little whenever some guy was eyeing her a little too intensely. Such as now. She immediately sensed it, however, and looked up at him with loving and concerned eyes. "You okay?"

"Everything's fine, honey." he answered sincerely and she nodded reassured.

Everything was fine because he saw the bright light of love in her eyes, more love than he had ever seen in any other woman's eyes and more love for him than he could ever have even imagined a woman could feel for him.

They shared a gentle kiss and continued on towards their group.

They said hello to Chegwidden, Bud and Harriet, Mac and Brumby and others from the office.

Harm excused himself to get something to drink for himself and his wife, Bud joining him, while Brumby declined the invitation and continued sticking to Mac like glue. Harm didn't like the guy, neither did anyone else at the office, but it was Mac's life and whether she wanted to ruin it by marrying a guy like that was her choice. She'd told him clearly that he didn't have the right to comment, much less have any say, so he stayed away from the issue and kept his opinion to himself.

He didn't have any kind of romantic feelings for Mac, hadn't had in quite a while, not since having done the healthy and right thing, moved on and eventually fallen in love with the amazing woman who had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, but as a friend he didn't want Mac to keep repeating the same mistakes all over again. But, in the end, it was still her life and her mistakes to make and he was at peace with it, not caring any more than an acquaintance or an ordinary friend would, having moved on and enjoying his own life, basking in the wedded/domestic bliss he had only ever heard about before.

The two old friends, having known each other for longer than anyone else at the office, made small talk while they waited for the drinks and, when they got them and paid, returned back to their ladies.

Meanwhile, Mrs Rabb had already rejected one suitor who had asked for a dance with her, thereby breaking an unwritten rule of such an official party, which she believed was utterly and completely idiotic.

Why should she dance with other men (many of them much older, even 30-50 years older than her and Harm), men she didn't want to dance with?

Quite a few of them were some old guys, who just exploited this rule as their one-time chance to grope and drool over younger, beautiful women, of whom many were even married... Grope and drool over women who would not even remotely give them a chance to do it otherwise, had they not been forced into it. But Mrs. Rabb would not let anyone tell her who she should dance with.

In her opinion each dance partner should have the right to choose their own dance partner and not have it forced upon them. In her opinion marriage and love carried a bigger weight in such matters than some stupid protocol.

Her dance card namely held only one name, would only hold his name for the rest of her life, and that was the name of her husband.

By saying 'I do' they had chosen each other, thereby effectively preventing anyone else a chance to get between them, in any possible way. By getting married they had officially confirmed the already-exclusive nature of their relationship and also taken the natural right to dance only with their spouse if they wanted to and no-one else, especially not some stranger, should be able to tell them they have to dance with other people! Especially if they didn't want to dance with other people!

Harm never danced with any other woman either, no matter how much they tried to arouse his interest. Not even Mac or Harriet. His only dance partner for the rest of his life would be his beloved, because she was the only one he even wanted to dance with. Their friends understood their wish to remain exclusive also in this aspect of their relationship. It is a natural right, given to every living being, to chose their partner (no matter for what activity) on their own, without anyone dictating them who they should chose.

Harm got back just as another one had gotten up the courage and started to approach, but was thwarted in his plans by the sight of Harm back with the group. Harm's obvious military and been-in-combat-numerous-times bearing, not to mention his size, worked like an ice cold shower on anyone getting any ideas about the woman he loved.

Soon, a slow ballad came on and the Rabbs simultaneously rose and made their way to the dance floor.

They spent almost the entire rest of the evening there, happy in each other's arms, a picture of tranquility and happiness. It was clear to everyone that the couple was in love and Harriet just sighed and leaned closer to Bud in her seat upon seeing them like that on the floor, reminded of her own happiness.

Hours later, they were sitting with their friends, as the day caught up to Harm. He was getting a headache and he caught his wife's eyes, communicating only with looks. She understood immediately and nodded. Other women had noticed the silent communication and feelings of envy assaulted them. Except for Harriet, neither of them had such a strong connection with their man to be able to communicate with eyes only and they envied these two lovebirds.

They also weren't surprised when, immediately after that, the Rabbs stood up and said goodnight.

-----------------------------------------

As they were walking towards the front door, Harm reached inside his pocket and drew out the number of their car, handing it over to her.

She took it without comment, Harm had made it clear at the start of their marriage that what was his was hers, and had thus never hogged the driving duty. And now, with him feeling bad, it was also quite expected that he would ask her to drive.

They got home with no problem, thankfully, since Harm's simple ache had developed into a real pain so bad that he could't move properly and had to walk carefully to avoid upsetting it.

She helped him undress and got him into bed, leaving only to collect aspirin and a glass of water, which he accepted gratefully.

When she settled into the bed beside him, he carefully rolled over and pulled her to him with an arm around her waist, his other bent arm serving as her pillow.

He reached over and turned off the light, letting the dark consume the room.

Then he bent his head and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent and gently kissed his favorite spot beneath her ear. "You were amazing tonight."

The words, whispered into her ear, caused a shiver to go through her body and she gently kissed his bicep, on which she had layed her head. The simple gesture of love and affection filled his heart to near bursting level and he drew her in tighter to himself. His last thoughts were filled with love and happiness.

'But, then again, you always are...'

FADE OU...

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?"

FADE...

"Do you want a list or what?" was the grouchy reply of a woman who just wanted to sleep and the room finally fell silent.

FADE OUT (FOR REAL)

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
